Recently, technology of superimposing virtual information on real space information of a photographed image and the like and displaying the superimposed information has been performed as a part of augmented reality technology. For example, it is possible to read a predetermined mark and the like included in a photographed image, superimpose virtual information corresponding to the mark on a real space image, and display the superimposed information (for example, Patent Literature 1).